


[Podfic of] Lather, Rinse, by argentumlupine

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, Hair, Hair Washing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Lather, Rinse by argentumlupine.</p>
<p>"Summary: Ray never washes his hair. Mikey washes it for him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Lather, Rinse, by argentumlupine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lather, Rinse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560327) by [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine). 



[](http://s50.photobucket.com/user/Angel_Dumott_Schunard/media/LatherRinsecoverart_zpsbe97bd94.jpg.html)

To listen, [click HERE](http://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Lather%2C%20Rinse.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [argentumlupine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine) for both [the welcoming transformative works policy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/profile) and for writing such a lovely little story to luxuriate in. <3 

This was a piece I recorded for [Aka's little fanworks fundraising drive](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/296073.html). I am a lamer of the hugest degree and meant to have it posted before I moved (two months ago- yikes, sorry!) but have only just put it up. 

Constructive criticism is very welcome- I'd like to improve. A quick comment and/or kudos that you liked it would be very welcome too! :) 


End file.
